Vritra
Vritra (ヴリトラ, Vritora) is a recurring demon in the series. History Vritra the Enveloper is both an Asura and a dragon. He is the embodiment of drought and the enemy of Indra. Once upon a time he stole and kept all the world's water to himself, but he was eventually defeated by Indra. Later versions of the myth have him as a loving worshipper of Vishnu who eventually turned evil and forsook his duty as a being of good to become the leader of the demonic Asuras and battles the Daevas, while in others he is a creation of Tvastar made to avenge his son who was murdered by Indra. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Kaijuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Kaijuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Ryuujin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Ryuuou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Ryuuou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Ryuuou Clan *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Jaryuu Clan *Majin Tensei II:'' Jaryuu Clan *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Strength Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Strength Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Ryuujin Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Vrtra *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Vrtra *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Race *Devil Survivor 2: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner:Ryuujin Clan Profile ''Megami Tensei II A priest residing in the Taishidou temple asks the hero if he's willing to undertake an ordeal. If the hero responds 'yes', he will be teleported to a single-floor dungeon that's full of dark zones. At the end of the dungeon is Vritra, who guards the Venus Pillar. Having defeated Vritra, the hero grabs the Pillar and leaves the dungeon. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Vritra is the gigantic Atma Avatar of Heat after he kills Serph and the two sink into the communication core of the underground science laboratory, EGG Installation. The exact circumstance of his transformation into Vritra is not shown. While Heat assumes this form, he himself is attached above the communication core and roars constantly which echos throughout the whole EGG facility, whose dimension is twisted due to the data corruption when Sera is shocked at Serph's death. When Sera has come back to her senses and gained her own Atma Avatar, she accompanies Gale and Cielo back into the EGG to attempt to fix things up. The roar from Vritra actually hints the correct path to the core. When the trio reaches the core, Heat as Vritra smugly scolds Sera for not having an eye on him but Serph and threatens to devour her and the battle begins. Vritra has a weakness to electricity, a reference to his originating myth that he was slain by the god of thunder, Indra. However, before the player can hit his main body, two of his arms will protect it from any damage completely before they are chopped off. The "hands" of both arms are actually Heat's original Atma Avatar, Agni's heads. Both arms will do physical attack against single or all targets. When either arm is still alive, Vritra will use his unique ice attack, Gelid Torrent, which has a relatively high chance of freezing the targets. Both arms have the priority to focus the frozen target in order to gain a press turn advantage. This can be negated by casting any type of ice barrier each turn. While both tentacles are active, Vritra will have 4 press turns and only 2 when both are destroyed. When both arms are chopped off, Vritra will begin to use the Inferno Roar and Sonic Wave combo occasionally. Inferno Roar is an Almighty attack thus cannot be avoided except for boosting the party's defense with Rakukaja or Angelic Grace. Sonic Wave causes panic which is Cielo's weakness, it can be prevented by casting Null Panic spell beforehand. Vritra will regenerate both arms after they are removed for some time. The duration that Vritra endures the amputated status is determined by the interval between the defeats of both arms. If both arms are chopped out within same turn, the regeneration will happen much later. So it is preferable to do even damage to both arms and do not opt for an attack that hits random targets. After Vritra's defeat, Heat still attempts to attack. But before he can do so, the revived Serph in the core slits through it and escapes. Heat is forced to revert to his human form with his abdomen wounded and bleeding severely, he dies shortly afterward. ''Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' The fourth demon faced in the Ritual of Unsealing. He is joined by two Enkus that respawn. Vritra uses Marin Karin in battle and his unique boss attack is Inferno. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Tentacle Vritra ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Ryuujin Clan Category:Strength Arcana Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Dragon Race Category:Jaryuu Clan Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Kaijuu Clan Category:Boss Type Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Ryuuou Clan Category:Pyro Order Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons